Forbidden Strength
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Peraturan legenda laut mengatakan, cinta adalah kematian. Aku mencintainya, maka aku harus membunuhnya, karena aku seorang Ratu lautan. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang dimaksud legenda itu, karena selama berabad-abad tak satupun dari kaum kami mencintai manusia./Summary is Sakura PO'V but Story is special Normal PO'V, Lemon/Lime *Maybe*, Warning Inside, DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

Ini fanfic terakhir yang Straw publish, dan mungkin kalian akan menunggu lama untuk update chapter depan. Maaf, Straw gak bisa berbuat banyak, Straw akan mempublish fic di sela-sela waktu yang kosong. Gomennasai~

Dan sedikit pemberitahuan karena ada salah satu readers yang sempat mereview dan Straw akan memperjelas di sini. Straw gak akan disc fic kalau tidak untuk di edit. Jadi tolong jangan membuat kesimpulan kalau fic-fic Straw akan Straw disc jika Straw mempublish fic-fic baru. Karena, inspirasi datang begitu saja. Jika kalian ingin membaca silahkan, tapi jika tak suka maka tak suka di baca.

Yang membuat alur cerita fic di akunku adalah aku, dan aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang gimana endingnya. Jadi sudah tidak mungkin discontinued lagi. Ide fic ini sudah berenang-renang sejak dulu dan baru terpikirkan alurnya sekarang.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata. :) Mind RnR?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forbidden Strength**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre © Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural**

**Main Character © Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Ini semua berawal dari dirinya yang terlempar ke dimensi lain akibat terkena angin padang pasir hingga membawanya ke tempat yang aneh di tengah hutan yang tak ia ketahui. Ia Haruno Sakura—Ratu dari seluruh samudra, harus meninggalkan tahtahnya sementara untuk menemukan jalan pulang kembali ke Istananya akibat angin yang dianggapnya sialan itu/"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih berharap jika aku jatuh di lautan—"/_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, Typo(s), EYD kurang benar, Kissing Scane, DLDR, Semi Canon, No lemon, M for Blood, RnR?

_*Fanfic ini menggunakan setting Canon, namun semua ide cerita berasal dari pemikiran saya sendiri, kecuali untuk jurus setting canon. Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku membaca tentang Yunani Kuno*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**SRAK**

**SRAK**

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terdengar seperti bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang bergerak, menimbulkan suara kecil khas ranting-ranting yang patah dan dedaunan yang digesekkan satu sama lain. Namun, suara itu hanya terdengar sebentar, karena selanjutnya tergantikan dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas di hutan yang di tumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang tinggi dan lebat. Hingga membuat langit hampir tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh daun-daun pohon.

**TAP**

**TAP**

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas, kala sosok gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ keluar dari semak-semak dengan sebuah tongkat berlapis berlian—dan mutiara besar yang nampak di balut emas putih berbentuk seperti mahkota bunga yang kuncup—namun berbentuk kecil dan memanjang di tangan kanannya.

Terlihat goresan-goresan kecil namun melintang panjang, menggores kulit tangan dan kakinya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena, beberapa detik kemudian—goresan itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Gadis itu nampak memasang wajah semakin bingung. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia memutari hutan tersebut—tapi ia tak menemukan satupun yang bisa ia tanyai kemana arah jalan yang benar. Ia hanya dapat menemui bebatuan yang terjal, sederet bangunan yang telah runtuh ataupun lubang yang sangat besar dan dalam.

Pakaian yang ia pakai sedikit mempermudahkannya untuk berjalan—ia hanya memakai baju terusan hingga mencapai lututnya dengan bagian atasnya yang tanpa lengan, pakaian tersebut nampak berkilau dengan warna keperakannya—seperti mutiara.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi kain yang seharusnya menutupi tubuh atasnya—jubah, namun ia putuskan untuk membawanya saja, siapa tau akan berguna untuk menanyakan kemana arah yang harus ia tuju untuk sampai ke _**Atlantis**_**.**

Gadis itu nampak beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon di hutan, ia mencoba mengistirahatkan kakinya yang nampak kaku. Ia tak terbiasa berjalan, karena memang ia hidup di air dengan ekor—bukan di darat dengan kaki. Tubuhnya nampak mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Perlahan ia menggerakkan jarinya berputar di udara—keringat yang berada di tubuhnya perlahan mengikuti gerakan jarinya. Ini sudah dua hari perutnya kosong tak terisi makanan—ia hanya meminum beberapa teguk air di sungai dan menceburkan dirinya ke air.

'_Sudah lima hari aku berada di daratan dan tak menemukan satupun pantai di sekitar sini—apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kami-sama?'_ Gadis itu nampak mendongak ke atas. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi.

Ia melihat sebuah apel tergantung diatasnya. _'Ini kesempatanku.'_ Jari-jari tangannya yang tadi bergerak berputar-putar di udara—kini ia menggerakkan kearah tangkai apel dengan gerakan seperti pedang. Air itu bergerak sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh mata manapun.

Buah apel itu terjatuh dan segera di tangkapnya dengan sigap. Air yang sempat ia gunakan untuk mengambil apel itu kini telah terjatuh dan meresap dalam tanah. Gadis itu dengan segera memakan apelnya dengan sangat tenang walau perutnya sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

Ia adalah makhluk yang tinggal di laut, pemimpin kerajaan laut dari seluruh Samudra yang ada—Ratu laut. Ia sudah yakin jika pihak istana dan rakyatnya tengah berbondong-bondong mencarinya. Ia tadi sempat berbicara dengan kakaknya—pemimpin daerah bawah tanah, untuk mencarinya ke dimensi lain—namun, tiba-tiba wajah kakaknya menghilang begitu saja dari air sungai.

"Nii-sama, kuharap kau segera menemukanku dan membawaku pulang." Gumam gadis itu dengan nada rendah. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan—siapa tau ia menemukan seseorang dari daratan yang bisa ia tanyai dimana arah pantai, atau mungkin desa yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat sementaranya di daratan.

Baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, ia merasakan ada sebuah benda yang melilitnya—benta itu seperti air, namun berwarna hitam dan berwujud ular.

**TAP **

**TAP**

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, sepasang mata emerald miliknya menatap datar sekelompok manusia yang berjalan kearahnya. Sakura tak mau peduli—sepertinya ia akan mendapat masalah jika bertanya pada mereka, lagipula mungkin kakaknya akan menjemputnya dalam beberapa hari lagi, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan acuh tanpa memandang sekelompok orang di depannya. Sakura tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka yang mengarah kearahnya. Hingga ia merasakan ada sebuah benda dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Dan ia tau betul itu adalah sebuah pedang—pedang itu hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ dari kulit lehernya.

Sepasang mata emerald miliknya bergulir, menatap sosok manusia yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi, karena factor tinggi badan—ia bisa menatap wajah manusia itu hanya dengan melirik keatas. _'Khe—sekarang apa lagi? Onii-sama kuharap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk membawaku pulang—secepatnya!'_

"Hn." Sakura hanya terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara sedikipun untuk membalas perkataan pemuda yang menyadranya. "Haruno Sakura—kau pasti datang untuk menangkapku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan manusia itu. Dengan seenak pantatnya, pemuda itu memanggilnya dan menuduhnya. Bahkan sepertinya kata-kata itu yang harus ia ucapkan. "Aku tak mengenalmu—jadi, singkirkan pedangmu itu."

Sakura berucap dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam, ia bahkan tak peduli jika perlahan pedang itu menggores kulit lehernya—toh, ia bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Hn."

'_Sekarang apa lagi? Aku bertemu dengan alien di dimensi ini?!'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan alien yang berbahasa aneh—seperti pemuda di belakangnya.

"Cih—kau bukannya _kunoichi_ merah muda dari desa Konoha itu?" Sakura semakin mendelik tajam—kini tatapannya beralih pada sosok pemuda dengan gigi-gigi taring tengah menatapnya angkuh.

Sekarang Sakura semakin tak mengerti—_kunoichi_? Siapa lagi itu, dan desa Konoha?

Ini semakin membuatnya pusing. "Aku bahkan tak tau desa Konoha—aku memang Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku tak mau tau kalian mengenalku dari mana—sekarang lepaskan aku atau kubunuh kalian semua."

Sakura berbicara dengan nada mengancam—namun itu semua bukan sebuah ancaman, karena ia memang akan membunuh siapa saja yang baginya membahayakan. Persetan dengan peraturan yang hanya memperbolehkannya membunuh manusia jika berada di perairan laut—seperti, nelayan mungkin.

"Hn, kurasa kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Aku sudah mengetahui jika kau akan selamanya mencintai Uchiha Sasuke." Baiklah ini semakin rumit—mungkin pria itu sedikit sakit hingga berkata seperti itu.

Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit lalu, dan pria itu berkata hal yang sangat teramat tak mungkin. "Dalam mimpimu—harapan konyol seperti harapan lembu yang bisa meloncati bulan." Sakura mengucapkan sederet kata dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia tidak berbohong—lepaskan dia Sasuke." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan salah satu anggota satu timnya—Karin. "Energinya teratur, dia sama sekali bukan gadis yang kau maksud."

"Hn." Perlahan Sakura bisa merasakan lega menyergap rongga dadanya. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas bebas—dengan pandangan acuh, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya—lagi.

"Hn, kau harus menjadi anggota Taka. Bisa saja kau berbohong."

Cukup, sekarang apa lagi. Sakura menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan air dalam tanah bergerak menuju permukaan—membentuk bola kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau elemen air rupanya—bagaimana jika kau bertarung denganku?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu tak takut dan malah menantangnya—memang dia pikir dia siapa? Hei—mereka tak lebih dari sekumpulan manusia bodoh yang mencari mati dengan menantangnya. "Jika kau menang—kau mungkin bisa pergi, tapi jika kau kalar—kau harus ikut dengan kami, bagaimana?"

Sakura tampak berpikir, setidaknya ini sedikit menguntungkan baginya jika ia menang. "Aku terima."

"Tempat pertarungannya di tengah danau yang tak seberapa jauh dari sini. Bagaimana?" Pemuda itu memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat ia tunda tadi. "Aku Hozuki Suigetsu, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Suigetsu. Kau Haruno Sakura.

"Kau menentukan pilihan yang menguntungkan bagiku—kuterima." Sakura bergumam pelan seraya mengangguk setuju—selanjutnya ia berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu menuju sebuah danau yang akan menjadi penentuannya.

-oOo-

Suigetsu sudah berjalan ke tengah tanpa harus bersusah payah berenang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiam di tepi—tentu saja ia tak ingin dirinya berubah memiliki ekor. Itu mungkin untuk bagian akhirnya.

"Hei—mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana _Pink_—peraturannya di tengah laut." Suigetsu berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. Namun, Sakura hanya maju satu langkah ke depan dan membalas teriakan Suigetsu. "Aku tak bisa berdiri di air sepertimu—aku disini saja. Dan aku tak bisa berenang." Sakura mendengus geli ketika mendengar ucapan yang lima puluh persen adalah dusta itu. Dia bahkan sangat melebihi kata mahir jika sudah berahadapan dengan air.

'_Khe—aku yang akan menang.'_ Suigetsu banggar, karena ia merasa kemenangan berada di pihaknya—kali ini. "Baiklah kita mulai—aku tak bertanggung jawab jika salah satu anggota tubuhmu akan hilang."

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Sakura berucap seraya melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah ke samping kiri.

**KRAK**

**BRAK**

Pohon di belakangnya telah tumbang, Suigetsu hanya menyeringai ketika melihat reflek bagus milik gadis itu—meski terkesan santai. Padahal ia yakin, serangannya adalah serangan level menengah dengan kecepatan cepat dan serangannya hanya mampu dilihat dengan bola mata Sharingan.

Sedangkan Sakura—gadis itu jelas-jelas bermata emerald dan bukan onyx. "Serangan yang sangat bisa terbaca. Serangan cepat—tapi terlihat lamban bagiku."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat dan membuat gerakan seolah mencambuk angin. Suigetsu hanya mengerutkan dahinya—gadis itu gila, pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun, ia menyadari satu hal. Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terpisah—tapi, bagian mana?

Ia pun lalu melirik kearah bawah tubuhnya. Astaga, perutnya—hilang, bahkan ia tak melihat bayangan apapun yang mengenainya. Bahkan, ia yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi 100%. Gadis itu sama sekali belum mengucapkan jurusnya meski dengan gumaman.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu—kau tau? Itu bisa membuatku merona." Sakura memandang Suigetsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura, ingin bermain-main sebentar—ia sudah mengetahui jika tubuh pemuda itu terbuat dari air. Jadi, dialah yang unggul disini.

"Cih, kau berbicara omong kosong _pink_. Berhentilah bermain-main dan seriuslah."

"Aku tak berbicara omong kosong Suigetsu-kun dan aku tidak sedang bermain-main—atau lebih tepatnya separuhnya bisa dikatakan aku ingin bermain-main."

"…"

"Kau tau? Aku baru mengetahui ada manusia berkekuatan aneh di dimensi ini. Sebelumnya, sungguh benar-benar membosankan."

"…"

"—mungkin dagingmu terasa lezat."

"Uwaaaa!"

**BYUUR**

Suigetsu tersentak kaget ketika mendapati tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya—tepat di samping telinganya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang sedikit membuatnya ngeri. Ia benar-benar yakin, gadis itu baru tiga detik di tepi danau. Hanya dengan berjalan santai—bisa dengan cepat berada di sampingnya. Catat—tepat di samping tubuhnya.

'_Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Ta-tadi dia—"_

Dari kejauhan, Karin memandang tak percaya kearah gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin, jelas-jelas gadis itu hanya berjalan beberapa langkah saja dia sudah dengan tiba-tiba berada di samping tubuh Suigetsu. Itu benar-benar mustahil.

"Cih, tidak akan semudah ini kau mengalahkanku."

Suigetsu dengan cepat berkamuflase menjadi air seperti pada umumnya. Sakura hanya menatap heran di tempat Suigetsu tadi terjatuh. Pasalnya, ini adalah hal yang baru baginya—ada manusia bisa mencair. Bahkan diapun tak bisa.

'_Sekarang kena kau.'_ Suigetsu melayangkan pedang warisa Zabuza itu kearah Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana. Namun, pedang itu meleset tak mengenai Sakura.

Gadis itu dengan santai malah berjalan kearah lain tanpa peduli jika ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawa. "Ne, kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku sebentar." Sakura tetap berjalan santai—menghindari pedang besar itu dengan gerakan santai seperti tanpa beban ataupun rasa takut.

"…"

"Kau tau? Terkadang aku berpikir aku ingin mati, aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupku segera. Tapi sepertinya itu hal mustahil—hei, aku sudah berusia berabad-abad, aku memimpin Laut juga sudah berabad-abad. Jika bisa, aku ingin benar-benar tertidur."

"…"

"Tapi aku memikirkan rakyatku, bisa saja istanaku akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan memperbudak rakyatku. Oh, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi."

"Ck, berhentilah menceritakan omong kosong. Dan mulailah SERIUS!" Habis sudah kesabarannya—ia pun memukul keras pedangnya kearah Sakura dan berakhir membentur air, menyebabkan cipratan yang besar hingga mengenai Sasuke dan lainnya.

**BLAARR**

Sakura hanya terdiam seraya menutupinya dengan sebuah dinding air. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam air, membiarkan berliter-liter air itu memasuki tiap rongga tubuhnya—menyatu dengannya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai mengalami perubahan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya kini telah lenyap, terganti oleh sebuah ekor berwarna perak.

Pakaian yang sempat menyelimuti tubuhnya juga telah lenyap tanpa bekas. Tubuh bagian atasnya kini hanya dibalut oleh selembar kain berwarna keperakan yang hanya menutupi dadanya. Sepasang telinga miliknya mengalami sedikit perubahan—lebih panjang, dan terdapat beberapa tulang lancip dan selaput di setiap ruang dari tulang itu, seperti sirip ikan—namun berwarna sedikit keperakan.

Rambut merah mudanya masih tetap—tak ada perubahan. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal diikat di samping bagian bawah. Rambutnya juga berhiaskan mutiara dan permata yang di rangkai sehingga terpasang melingkar di kepalanya—tapi sebenarnya, mahkota itu sudah ia kenakan sendari tadi. Bahkan sebelum ia menceburkan dirinya ke air.

.

.

Suigetsu menyeringai senang, ketika mendapati lawannya tak juga kembali. Sepertinya gadis itu menyerah dan memilih bunuh diri, pikirnya. Suigetsu beralih menatap tempat gadis itu terakhir berdiri. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tempat itu terlapisi es.

'_Jadi, gadis itu punya dua tipe eh? Angin dan air—cukup menarik. Sayangnya, dia sudah bunuh diri.'_

Suigetsu hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kini pandangannya beralih kearah Sasuke dan yang lain. Ia pun menunjukkan seringai penuh kemenangan miliknya. "Aku yang menang."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengarkan ucapan Suigetsu yang sungguh tak masuk akal baginya. Jelas-jelas Sakura masih ada di belakangnya—ehh? Dibelakangnya. "DASAR BODOH! LIHAT KE BELAKANG!"

Karin berteriak kencang untuk meluapkan rasa amarahnya. Benar-benar bodoh rekan timnya itu. Jelas-jelas gadis itu di belakangnya dengan wujud aneh tengah berengang kearah pemuda itu.

Suigetsu mengernyit tak mengerti, jelas-jelas ia yang menang—gadis itu sudah kalah darinya. Ia lalu mengendikan bahunya dan detik berikutnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Sepasang matanya membulat tak percaya menatap gadis yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan ratusan jarum es yang mengenai tepat pada tubuhnya. Suigetsu tau dirinya manusia percobaan, tapi bagaimanapun air akan membeku jika terkena suhu dingin kan?

Gadis itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kalian berdua—bakar lalu dinginkan dia, begitu seterusnya. Kupastikan dia akan hancur." Sakura berujar dengan sarkastik.

Suigetsu membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sepasang naga yang muncul dari permukaan air—merah dan biru, naga itu berwarna merah dan biru. Dan selanjutnya, ia merasakan panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya—dan selanjutnya ia merasakan dingin. Begitu seterusnya, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa—ia sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Dibakar dan didinginkan dengan terus menerus seperti ini membuat partikel-partikel di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

Di seberang sana, Karin membulatkan matanya—menyaksikan tubuh Suigetsu yang hanya terdiam tak berkutik, dengan sepasang naga berwarna merah dan biru yang menyerangnya beruntun. Naga merah menyemburkan api biru dan naga biru mengeluarkan suhu dingin—bahkan suhu dingin itu sampai menyebar hingga ke dirinya. Suhu itu benar-benar dingin sekitar dibawah nol derajat, bahkan air danau sudah berubah menjadi es.

'_Gawat, jika seperti ini Suigetsu akan—'_

Karin menyadari ketika perlahan cakra Suigetsu mulai menipis dalam jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ternyata, gadis _pink_ itu bisa mengetahui kelemahan Suigetsu secepat itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Matanya semakin membulat kaget ketika ia melihat gadis yang menjadi lawan Suigetsu, berenang dengan cepat menggunakan ekor miliknya. Ehhh—ekor?

'_Ba-bagaimana mungkin? I-ini—hal yang sangat mustahil.'_

Kini sepasang mata _ruby_ miliknya melihat Sakura yang meloncat tinggi di udara dengan dua buah air yang menyerupai cambuk. Jangan-jangan—

Oh, jangan bilang jika gadis itu ingin menghancurkan bongkahan es yang di dalamnya terdapat Suigetsu. Karin sudah bisa memastikan jika pria itu akan mati jika bongkahan es itu tak bersisa. "Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu."

Karin berucap dengan nada serius. Sasuke hanya meliriknya dengan sudut mata, dan selanjutnya pria itu berjalan menuju ke tengah danau. "Hn, cukup. Kau menang."

Sakura hanya menatap pria dengan mata hitam itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin ia berhenti? Hei—ini kesempatan emas ia bisa makan dengan pantas! Bukan dengan buah-buahan yang hanya satu atau dua biji. Jujur, perutnya benar-benar keroncongan. Ia ingin meminum darah dan daging pemuda itu dan itu artinya ia harus membunuhnya.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan jika kau berhenti? Aku lapar! Aku butuh makanan yang lebih pantas kumakan! Bukan buah-buahan yang hanya satu atau dua biji dalam waktu lima hari."

"…"

"Bahkan aku bisa menghabiskan tiga manusia dalam waktu lima hari. Aku benar-benar lapar—dan aku menemukan manusia yang menantangku. Salahkan dia—"

"Hn, ikutlah denganku maka akan kujamin kau tak akan kelaparan." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura, namun Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu dan malah berenang semakin ke tepi. "Kalian berdua, hentikan. Dan kembalilah."

Sepasang naga itu berhenti membakar dan mendinginkan pemuda yang sudah hampir mati itu. Sepasang naga itu masuk kembali ke masing-masing tato yang berada di lengan atas—kanan dan kiri milik Sakura. Tato bergambar naga dengan warna merah dan biru.

Gadis itu meloncat ke udara, dan turun dengan kedua kaki telanjang beserta pakaian yang masih utuh seperti sedia kala. Telinganya pun telah kembali ke asal. Gadis itu berjalan santai dengan tongkat miliknya, melewati gadis berambut merah yang menatapnya sinis.

"Hn, tunggu Sakura." Ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ck, sekarang apa lagi?

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat, sepasang mata emeraldnya menatap datar pemuda yang menghentikannya itu. Arrgh! Bisakah ia berharap untuk segera bertemu dengan kakaknya dan pulang, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang apa?" Sakura berujar seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda itu telah berani mengacungkan pedang kearahnya, menggagalkan rencana makannya, dan menghentikannya. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin menjadikan pemuda di depannya menjadi makanannya—jika ia bisa, tapi ia hanya akan memakan manusia yang bersalah pada laut.

"Hn, bergabunglah dengan Taka—dan kujamin kau selamat."

Sakura hanya mendengus geli mendengar perkataan pemuda itu yang terbilang sangat memaksa. Yang benar saja, bahkan jika ia tak bergabung pun ia masih bisa hidup, dan bukankah peraturannya jika ia menang ia akan lepas, eh?

Sakura memandang pemuda itu seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Peraturannya jika aku menang aku bisa pergi. Jadi aku menolak permintaanmu." Ucap Sakura seraya berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi perjanjiannya mengatakan mungkin, bukan berjanji."

Sakura membulatkan sepasang mata emerald miliknya. Ia baru menyadari perkataan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya tadi. Ia benar-benar tak menyadarinya dan langsung menerimanya.

—"_Jika kau menang—kau __**mungkin**__ bisa pergi, tapi jika kau kalar—kau harus ikut dengan kami, bagaimana?"—_

Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tanpa memperdulikan ancaman itu ia tetap berjalan. Persetan dengan pemuda itu, ia benar-benar muak dengan dimensi ini. "Persetan dengan itu—kalian menipuku, aku menolak!" Sakura sama sekali tak berbalik.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa." Ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik telinganya. Ia hendak menoleh, namun ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di tengkuknya hingga ia merasakan kesadarannya di tarik paksa.

Sakurapun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan di tangkap dengan sigap oleh sepasang tangan kekar milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai memandang wajah damai Sakura yang nampak tertidur pulas—ia tau, gadis itu bukan Sakura tapi setidaknya wajah gadis itu mirip dengan gadis yang berhasil memikat hatinya—yang kini hanya tinggal sebuah nama yang tercetak di batu nisan.

'_Aku reinkarnasimu, Haruno Sakura.'_

Sasuke dengan santai berjalan kearah Karin dan Jugo yang memapah Suigetsu yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan suhu dingin. Sedangkan dirinya, berjalan dengan menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_.

"Hn, kita cari penginapan."

Keempat manusia itu telah menghilang bersama Sakura yang dibawa dengan pemuda itu. Keempatnya nampak dengan cepat meloncat dari batang pohon satu, ke batang pohon lain.

-oOo-

Di tempat lain, nampak sosok pemuda berambut merah darah tengah mengerang frustasi. Ini sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak adiknya menghubunginya lewat mutiara, tapi tak lama suara adiknya menghilang begitu saja. Dan kini ia tengah mengerang frustasi di ruangan istana bawah air milik adiknya.

"Ck, Kuso!"

Pria itu mengumpat kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya, karena kekuatannya tak bisa mencapai batas untuk membuka pintu gerbang dimensi—hanya sebuah lubang kecil yang bisa ia buat dan itupun langsung menghilang dengan cepat.

Nafas pemuda itu tampak terengah-engah karena ia sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak habis pikir jika adiknya bisa terbawa angin hingga berpindah ke dimensi lain. Ini benar-benar aneh—ada keanehan disini.

Angin itu adalah angin yang bisa membawa apapun ke dimensi lain dan angin itu akan muncul 100 tahun sekali. Dan saat itu ia tak menduga angin itu akan muncul di padang pasir—lintasan rombongan adiknya yang akan pergi menuju istana padang pasir milik sahabatnya sekaligus calon suami adiknya.

Pemuda itu mengerang frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar bodoh dengan membiarkan adiknya pergi tanpa dirinya menuju istana padang pasir menemui calon suami adiknya.

Jika saja ia ikut, ia yakin adiknya masih menduduki tatahnya—bukan dia, ia benar-benar tak berpengalaman memimpin laut. "Kupastikan aku akan membawamu kembali imouto."

Dan selanjutnya pemuda itu memilih menyerah—energinya telah terkuras habis oleh hal yang sama sekali tak berguna. Kekuatannya tak cukup untuk membuka gerbang dimensi.

Perlahan ia memejamkan sepasang matanya, ia sudah begitu lelah—otot-otot tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP/DELETE?**

.

.

**A/N**

Yosh, ini publish terakhir sebelum Straw hiastus dengan waktu yang cukup lama, sampai UNAS SMP selesai. Gomen, Straw gak bisa tepatin janji untuk bikin oneshoot—karena mood Straw yang tiba-tiba berubah ingin ketik fic bergenre fantasy ehehehehe.

Oke. Straw ucapin salam perpisahan—sementara. Dan jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review dan mencantumkan fic ini ingin di lanjut atau delete. Kalo lanjut, insya'allah update pas Straw aktif lagi.

Oke, sampai jumpa di bulan April.

Salam hangat

.

.

Gheralda Citra Prameswari

_Surabaya, 10 Januari 2014 (16:27)_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forbidden Strength**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre © Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural**

**Main Character © Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Ini semua berawal dari dirinya yang terlempar ke dimensi lain akibat terkena angin padang pasir hingga membawanya ke tempat yang aneh di tengah hutan yang tak ia ketahui. Ia Haruno Sakura—Ratu dari seluruh samudra, harus meninggalkan tahtahnya sementara untuk menemukan jalan pulang kembali ke Istananya akibat angin yang dianggapnya sialan itu/"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih berharap jika aku jatuh di lautan—"/_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, Typo(s), EYD kurang benar, Kissing Scane and Lemon/lime *maybe*, DLDR, Semi Canon, RnR?

_*Fanfic ini menggunakan setting Canon, namun semua ide cerita berasal dari pemikiran saya sendiri, kecuali untuk jurus setting canon. Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku membaca tentang Yunani Kuno*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Engh~"

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dengan tubuh yang terikat. Gadis itu nampak berusaha memperoleh seluruh kesadarannya dengan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke sepasang matanya.

Kesadaran penuh telah ia dapatkan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sosok pria yang telah mengikatnya. Sosok itu nampak membelai pelan sebelah pipinya. Gadis itu hanya diam, namun kedua matanya menatap tajam kearah pria itu seakan berkata _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-?_

"Hn, Haruno Sakura." Ucap pemuda itu. Gadis yang dipanggilnya hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak berniat menggubris ucapannya sama sekali. Namun dalam hati Sakura bersumpah akan membunuh pria itu jika macam-macam—untuk saat ini ia akan berusaha lepas diam-diam.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, kau—cantik."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya—bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini, apa dia gila? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam lalu dengan pertemuan yang sungguh memuakkan baginya. Tapi kenapa, pemuda ini berkata seolah telah lama mengenalnya?

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, bodoh!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis. Kini dirinya terpancing oleh ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Setidaknya ia akan membalas ucapan pemuda itu selagi tangannya sibuk menggunakan kekuatannya—mengubah air menjadi senjata.

"Hn."

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan ucapan pemuda itu yang terkesan ambigu, selalu di dominasi oleh kata 'hn'. Dan nada ucapan pemuda itu terkesan datar, meski sedang memujinya. Katakanlah, pemuda ini memiliki gengsi selangit.

"Kau milikku."

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan itu dengan tatapan datar namun tajam miliknya. Ia akan berfokus penuh pada tali yang mengikatnya—ia harus lepas, pikirnya dalam hati. Sakura mempertajam air yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk lepas dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Dan baru beberapa gerakan, tali itu telah mengendur. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari sisa-sisa ikatan tali itu.

Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kontrol kendali dirinya saat melihat Sakura telah berdiri dengan tongkat miliknya, Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan raut datar miliknya.

Sakura tak memperdulikan tatapan pemuda itu, ia dengan santai berjalan melewati Sasuke. Gadis itu tak mengucapkan makian atau apapun itu, ia hanya menatap tajam Sasuke saat jarak mereka sejajar. Dan ketika Sakura hampir melewati pintu gua—Sasuke menariknya, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sakura meronta di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tak mengerti tanggung jawab seorang Dewi." Sakura berucap dalam kukungan pelukan Sasuke.

"…"

"Lepaskan! Atau—"

"Hn. Atau apa?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Sakura hanya membuang muka kearah lain, ini adalah tindakan pelecehan yang pernah manusia lakukan padanya—dan ia akan ingat itu.

"Atau kupastikan Sasori-nii akan memenggal kepalamu! Atau kau ingin mati di tangan calon suamiku?!" Ucap Sakura seraya kembali menatap kedua mata Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sakura bisa melihat kilatan emosi di kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Hn. Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku—Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke hendak memaksa Sakura untuk berciuman dengannya. Namun gagal, karena dengan cepat Sakura menghentakkan kakinya di permukaan tanah. Dan saat itu pula, ribuan liter air menyembur. Meski Sasuke masih memegang erat dirinya, namun secara otomatis rengkuhan itu melemah.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Sakura. Gadis itu segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke, ia lalu segera berlari menjauh dari gua. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa,

—_Sasuke telah lebih dulu mengetahui rencananya._

.

.

.

Sakura berlari semakin cepat, masuk ke dalam hutan yang sunyi dan gelap. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa kaki-kaki jenjangnya telah membawa dirinya masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan, dan ketika Sakura berhenti melangkah. Ia telah menyadarinya,

—_ia terjebak di dalam gelapnya hutan._

Sakura jatuh terduduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon. Gadis itu meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan. Jujur, selama ia berada di laut—memimpin dunia air, ia tak pernah sekalipun menemui keadaan yang seperti ini. Atau saat beberapa hari ia berada di daratan, ia tak pernah dalam kegelapan. Sakura selalu mencari tempat dimana ada air terjun atau ia akan duduk di tebing sambil memandang bulan.

—Tapi sekarang?

Gadis itu berkali-kali mengatakan kata _'Tolong'_ atau menyebut nama pemuda itu, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hingga ia bisa menyebut manusia yang dianggapnya brengsek itu. Gadis itu sedikit mengerang sakit ketika merasakan sesuatu menggigitnya—itu adalah ular, ia pernah beberapa kali melihat hewan itu saat berkunjung ke tempat kakaknya. Dan ia tau dampak ular untuk makhluk air sepertinya.

Dulu memang ular bukanlah kelemahannya, namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi kering, ia tak memiliki persediaan air sama sekali. Sedangkan ia kehilangan tenaga karena racun ular itu perlahan mulai menyebar. Hanya ada satu obat baginya—air, ia butuh air.

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk, gadis itu berusaha melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis—Sakura merasakan dirinya akan terjatuh membentur lantai, ia sudah siap dengan rasa sakit yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang.

Sakura dapat melihat meski samar. Sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya dengan datar, Sakura sedikit mengerti bau khas yang menguar dari tubuh sosok yang mendekapnya—itu Sasuke, manusia yang dianggapnya brengsek. Dan selanjutnya, kesadarannya telah menghilang kembali. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sebuah hisapan keras di pahanya—entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada tubuhnya, ia pasrah.

-oOo-

Pagi menyambut hari para manusia di bumi. Sinar matahari yang tak seberapa menyengat di karenakan cuaca akan mulai memasuki musim dingin. Meski begitu, sinar itu cukup untuk membangunkan setiap orang yang tertidur—kecuali sepasang sosok yang berbeda _gender_, tengah tertidur dengan lelap.

Posisi mereka terlihat sangat romantis. Sang wanita itu tertidur dengan berselimutkan baju atasan pria yang mendekapnya. Gadis itu tak terbangun dalam tidurnya yang pulas, ia malah mengeratkan kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan semakin menyamankan tidurnya mencari kehangatan yang lebih.

Perlahan sepasang mata _onyx_ milik pemuda itu terlihat. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandang kearah sosok gadis yang berada di dalam pelukannya—ia nampak tersenyum lega ketika melihat gadis itu masih berada pada tempatnya. Perlahan sebelah tangan kekar miliknya membelai pelan surai merah muda yang terurai milik gadis itu.

Sebelumnya memang helaian merah muda itu terikat, namun Sasuke melepasnya—ia lebih suka melihat Sakura membiarkan rambutnya terurai, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma khas gadis yang ada di pelukannya, sama persis dengan aroma khas Sakura.

—_Bukankah mereka memang orang yang sama, hanya berbeda ruang dan waktu?_

Perlahan Sasuke bisa merasakan pergerakan gadis itu, ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan ketika gadis itu benar-benar membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah dorongan dan pukulan keras di dadanya. Sasuke sedikit meringis menahan sakit pada dadanya, pukulan itu sepertinya membuat dadanya sedikit luka lebam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Gadis itu bergerak sedikit menjauh. Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Sepasang _onyx_ hitam miliknya menatap datar kearah _Emelard _milik Sakura.

"Hn, apa itu caramu berterima kasih padaku?" Sakura sedikit menatap heran kearah Sasuke. Apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak—"

"Hn, kau tak mengingatnya? Aku menyelamatkanmu dari racun ular itu. Ternyata sampai kapanpun kau tetap gadis bodoh." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil pakaian miliknya yang terjatuh di tanah. Ia lalu berbalik akan pergi. Sasuke sudah melepaskan Sakura, namun ia tetap akan memantau gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Seandainya Sakura tau, seandainya gadis itu peka dengan perasaannya. Mungkin itu akan jauh lebih baik di banding sekarang. Sasuke akan menunggu, pemuda itu berjanji akan melindungi Sakura dari kejauhan.

Baru beberapa meter Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, ia bisa merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak girang, karena yang menarik tangannya adalah Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, malu-malu. Sasuke sedikit mendengus geli dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Ma-maaf aku menuduhmu, tu-tuan. Dan teri-ma kasih untuk pertolonganmu—a-aku hanya bisa memberimu satu permintaan." Sakura berkali-kali meruntuki ucapan bodohnya. Seharusnya ia lari, bukan malah kembali. Sebenarnya, Sakura tak berniat menerapkan peraturan itu di sini. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan.

—_Peraturan itu adalah mewujudkan permintaan manusia untuk membalas hutang budi._

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, selanjutnya pemuda itu menampilkan seringai licik miliknya. "Aku menginginkanmu. Ikutlah denganku dan jadilah milikku, sandanglah nama Uchiha—tinggalkan nama Haruno."

Sakura membulatkan matanya—kaget. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Pemuda itu secara tak langsung melamarnya, tapi—peraturan di negerinya, ia sudah di jodohkan dengan pemuda dari negeri pasir.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk menyandang nama Uchiha. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menggantinya—tunjukkan aku pantai di sekitar sini." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berpikir jika gadis itu akan ingkar janji.

"Aku tak akan kabur, aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa menyandang nama Uchiha itu."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke segera memberi segel pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Segel itu terhubung dengan pergelangan tangannya—segel itu adalah segel pengikat. Sakura sedikit memandang heran sebuah gambar berbentuk tali yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya.

Namun, pandangannya harus beralih pada Sasuke ketika merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh kedua tangan kekar milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan ketika merasakan debaran kecil pada jantungnya—namun ia sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, ia menganggap debaran itu hanyalah sebuah reaksi terkejut dirinya.

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah sampai di pantai dengan sebuah tebing tinggi di belakang mereka. Sakura menatap khawatir kearah Sasuke, gadis itu meminta pemuda itu untuk membawanya ke pantai di sekitar daerah tempat mereka bertemu tadi malam. Tapi,

—kenapa harus sampai memakan waktu hingga tiga jam?

Ditambah dalam perjalanan mereka, tak semulus kelihatannya. Mereka harus berhadapan dengan sekumpulan pria bertopeng dengan kekuatan aneh—menurut Sakura. Dan, Sasuke mati-matian melindunginya. Hingga semua luka hanya ada di tubuh pemuda itu. Sepertinya Sakura harus menghilangkan pemikiran buruk pada Sasuke, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke tak seburuk dalam pikirannya—pemuda itu berniat melindunginya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Lepas pakaianmu. Aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu—termasuk, luka yang kubuat." Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat banyak luka dan bekas luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Hingga membuat tetesan darah yang cukup banyak.

Sakura mengendalikan darah miliknya, ia perlahan memasukkan darahnya ke dalam sebuah luka gores di dada Sasuke. Sakura bisa mendengar erangan kesakitan yang sengaja di tahan oleh pemuda itu. Sakura tau, ketika darahnya masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia, itu akan terasa sakit. Namun saat itulah luka-luka itu akan sembuh.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, semua luka dan bekas luka itu sepenuhnya menghilang. Sakura memandang hasil pengobatannya dengan pandangan penuh percaya diri. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya seraya menarik Sasuke menuju kearah laut.

"Kau pasti tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan di laut. Aku akan membawamu kesana." Sakura mulai berjalan menjauh, ia menenggelamkan diri di area yang cukup dalam, Sasuke mengikutinya.

Setelah Sakura mendapat ekor ikan miliknya, ia segera menarik Sasuke dalam ciumannya dan menyelam dengan bibir miliknya menempel erat dan sedikit terbuka, pada bibir Sasuke. Hal ini ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk menyalurkan nafas agar pemuda itu masih tetap bisa bernafas meski berada di air. Karena dia akan membawa Sasuke pada kedalam laut paling dalam.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Sakura. Namun, ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, meski ia sadar wajahnya pasti terlihat merona saat ini.

Mereka berdua menuju semakin ke dasar laut, hingga Sakura bisa melihat sebuah batu besar dengan buah lubang di batu itu. Ia lalu membawa dirinya dan Sasuke berenang menuju batu itu, Sakura masuk ke dalam batu beserta Sasuke. Sebuah arus membawa mereka, Sakura mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tetap tenang.

Arus itu telah mengilang, keduanya memandang kearah atas yang ternyata mereka diatas mereka adalah sebuah permukaan, Sakura berenang keatas. Sejujurnya, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ternyembunyi dibalik gua penghubung itu.

"Hhh." Sasuke mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyelam hingga ke dasar Samudra. Sasuke segera berenang lebih menepi, ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya keatas. Disusul dengan Sakura yang telah merubah ekornya menjadi kaki—lagi.

"Ternyata tempat ini tak buruk juga, masih ada tempat indah di dalam tanahnya." Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Ia berhasil menemukan sebuah gua penuh dengan emas permata, gua itu cukup luas. Jujur, ia sebenarnya juga tak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini selain di negerinya. Tapi, sepertinya kenyataan telah membuktikan segalanya.

"Hn, akan kujadikan tempat ini tempat terakhir dalam hidupku, Sakura. Suatu hari, jika kau tak bisa menemukanku dimanapun. Aku pasti sedang sekarat di tempat ini." Sasuke bersumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Ia sedikit menyelipkan nada bercanda dalam ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Aku tak bodoh, Sasu. Aku tau, kau melindungiku mati-matian tadi! Kau menerima semua serangan yang terarah padaku. Apa alasanmu?! Kupikir kau hanyalah pria brengsek yang menculikku!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan seraya menatap sepasang _onyx_ hitam milik Sasuke.

Pemuda itu perlahan berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura, wajah tampannya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah cantik Sakura. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan seraya berbisik.

"Hn. Apa kau akan percaya jika aku berkata, aku mencintaimu?" Detik berikutnya Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan tak ada penolakan dari gadis di dekapannya. Iapun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia hanya menginginkan Sakura, hanya gadis itu yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Nngh—ah." Sakura melenguh pelan, bibirnya yang sempat terkatup kini terbuka—mengizinkan organ tak bertulang milik Sasuke untuk menjelajah lebih dalam. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya, yang jelas—ia sangat menikmati ciuman yang Sasuke berikan, ditambah dengan sebuah debaran aneh yang semakin lama, kian terasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sasuke menginginkan lebih dari ciuman—ia membawa tubuh Sakura agar terjatuh di permukaan tanah namun ia tak membiarkan gadis itu merasakan sakit, sebagai gantinya kedua tangannya menggantikan rasa sakit itu karena membentur tanah.

Sasuke masih mencium bibir gadis yang berada di dalam kukungan tangannya. Terakhir kali ia merasakan bibir itu, saat Sakura yang berada di dimensinya akan dimakamkan. Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menyempatkan mencium bibir Sakura dan meletakkan sebuah mawar merah di dalam peti itu.

Sasuke merasakan dorongan pada tubuhnya, ia segera menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu nampak mengambil oksigen dengan rakus, seakan oksigen akan habis jika ia tak cepat untuk mengambilnya. Gadis itu lalu berdiri seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"…"

"A-aku—aku…"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu nampak merona merah, sepertinya yang akan dikatakan Sakura adalah hal yang memalukan. Jangan-jangan…

"A-aku—lapar."

**CTAK**

Sasuke merasa dongkol dengan ujung ucapan yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Jika saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha, ia pasti akan tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Bagaimana mungkin, disaat mereka berciuman. Dan gadis itu memotong acara mereka, ia berpikir jika Sakura marah dan tak terima. Nyatanya? Sakura hanya lapar. Demi _Kami-sama,_ ia juga lapar—tapi ia ingin **memakan **Sakura, detik ini juga.

"Hn. Kita kembali." Sasuke berucap seraya berjalan turun dan masuk ke dalam air lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam air. Selanjutnya, ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, sebagai media untuk pemuda itu bernafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Huaaaa! Gimana2? Gak kerasa ya feelnya? Gomen-gomen, Straw bener2 gak fokus pas ngetik. Dipikiran Straw saat ngetik harus terbagi jadi tiga, masalah Ujian Praktek, Fanfic yang Straw ketik, sama seseorang #hayooo. Wkwkwkwwkwk, dan lahirlah chapter ini. :3

Tenang endingnya tetep SasuSaku, awalnya mau bikin ending lain tapi setelah Straw pikir2 bagus SasuSaku endingnya, bisa nyesek :v

Gomen ya, kalo fic KabuSakunya belum bisa update chapter 2. Idenya udah ada tapi Straw gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Oke makasih yang udah review, semoga chapter ini cukup.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review atau langsung PM Straw.

Oke sampai jumpa, chapter depan  
.

.

.

**Gheralda Citra Prameswari**

_Surabaya, 20 Febuari 2014_

**Arigatou**


End file.
